Riley Goes Greek
by lilbrig01
Summary: After her friends betray her Riley needs to get away. What better place than Cyprus-Rhodes University with all our favorite Greeks? She makes new friends and finds a new love, who understand exactly what it feels like to betrayed by your friends. Follow Riley as she tries to juggle school, pledging, new friends and a potentially new boyfriend. See it all in Riley Goes Greek.
1. Betrayal

I was betrayed by my best friends and I know they were trying to protect me, but it doesn't make what they did right. After 8th grade Maya and I waited for Lucas to make his decision and the longer he took the more of a toll it took on our friendship. By 10th grade Lucas decided to choice no one to salvage our friendship which it did. When we hit senior year I was running late one day to meet my friends. When I got to where we were supposed to meet I saw Lucas kissing Maya. I froze still not being seen and just stood there. Finally, I heard a throat clear and Farkle say, "Guys you need to break it up Riley will be here soon. It's been a year guys don't you think you should tell her? I mean you got together right before 11th grade and Smackle and I found out half way through 11th grade. Haven't we kept this secrete long enough?" Zay says, "Yeah guys this is a little ridiculous." I hear Maya sigh and say, "She's just not mature enough to handle this yet." Lucas nods and says, "Yeah Riley would over react and that could ruin everything. Plus, I mean she is like the only person in school who doesn't know so it's not like we're really hiding it." I don't need to hear anymore I hurry away from the scene in front of me completely devastated. I sent a quick text to Maya telling her I wasn't feeling well and that I was going to stay home. I ran practically the whole way home. When I finally walked in to our apartment I had tears pouring down my face and when my parents saw me they rushed over. Daddy asked, "Riley what's wrong?" I tell them, "Lu-u-c-as and M-aa-yy-a ar-e da-tt-in-g an-d h-a-ve be-ee-n fo-r fo-r a ye-ar. Th-e-e on-l-y re-as-son I fo-uu-nd o-ut i-s be- because I sa-w th-em ki- ki- ki-ss-ing an-d Za-ay Far-kle and Smac-kle kn-ee-ew. Th-ey d-oo-n't thi-nk I a-m mat-ure en-ou-ghh to han- han han-dle it." Mom hugs me close and says, "Oh baby I am so sorry they did that to you. The fact that you didn't run up to them and yell and scream shows you are mature." I calm down a little and say, "They said basically the whole school knew. Everyone, but me. How could no one have told me? Why didn't they tell me? I wouldn't have been mad I just want my friends to be honest with me. Mom it's been a year." Dad says, "I'm sorry Riley I had no idea or I would have told you." I wide my tears and say, "I just want to be alone I'm locking the window. If they come looking for me or call, I'm sick." My parents nod and I hurry into my room when I get in there I do as I said I was I lock the window and close the curtains. I lay in bed just thinking about all I'd learned today, it hurt so much to be betrayed by all my friends and to know that no one in my school had my back. I feel asleep just wishing I could get away from this place.

After that day I was distant and none of my friends seemed to notice. When after a month they still hadn't told me I did something a little crazy I'd already applied to NYU with all of them for the fall, but I knew if they didn't tell me I'd need another option to get away to start over with better friends who wouldn't lie to me. So I looked at schools all over the country and I decided on Cyprus-Rhodes University (CRU), located in Ohio. It had a good fashion program and a good English program which is what I'm interested in. When acceptance letters came in I opened my NYU one with them and hid my CRU one from them. We all got into NYU, even Zay which was a surprise, and we went out to celebrate. We had 5 months left in senior year and still no one had told me the truth so after we celebrated I went home and opened my CRU letter and to my joy and excitement I was accepted. I went and told mom and dad about CRU and they were shocked that I'd want to go so far away, but they understood my need to start over. I mean they did the same thing when they were a little older than me and it's only for college I'd move back after I graduated. Plus, there are holidays and I told them they could visit me there. I made them agree to not tell my friends about CRU and if I decide to go there they swore they wouldn't tell them what school I was going to. I also decided if I do go to that school I'm changing my number first if I leave I'll need a real break and I will need time to heal and if I keep my number they'd never give up until they found me.

Senior came to an end and still no one told me about Maya and Lucas it was actually quite heartbreaking and I didn't know how to deal. I've been distant since I found out and none of them even noticed which was more upsetting. We graduated finally, so we took tons of pictures and went out that night to celebrate. We also went to celebrate my 18th birthday which was a couple days ago on May 28th. I didn't have much fun and they still didn't tell me. The day after graduation I called CRU and got everything set up it was decided I was going to Ohio.

I spent the summer with my friends and it all felt like a lie. They asked what classes I was taking and I told them honestly what they are just not where I am taking them. I kept them away from the apartment most of the summer, mostly because I packed up like half of my room and I couldn't let them know I was leaving. The night before I was set to leave I went out to a club with my friends it was awful, but since it would be a while before I saw them again I pretended to have a blast. When I got home I sat down and wrote a letter for each of my friends. Mom was still awake so I gave them to her and told her to give them to my friends when they come looking for me. I text all my friends a good night and an I love you. I waited for them all to reply before I called the phone company and changed my number and made sure they couldn't get my new number. I wrote the number down and gave it to my mom and told her much like my location she needed to keep this from my friends. She gave me a sad smile, but nodded none the less. I know I need to get some sleep, because I have a long drive ahead of me tomorrow so I start getting ready for bed. I saved up my money over the years and mom and dad helped cover the cost for me to buy a car to take to CRU. It's not new, but it's still nice. I get into bed and set my alarm for really early I need to be gone before my friends wake up. School doesn't start for a week so they still get to sleep in.

My alarm goes off before I know it. Dad and I start packing up my car and checking to make sure I have everything I need. Once mom, dad and I have made sure that I have everything I tape a note to the window for Maya when she comes in later. Then I tell my mom, my dad and Auggie bye. I give them each a big hug and say, "I'll be back for Christmas." Mom and I cry a little as we head down to my car. As I drive away I don't look back. I need to start over and looking back would just ruin everything. Look out Cyprus-Rhodes University here I come. I smile as I realize this is going to be an adventure and if there is anything Riley Mathews loves its adventure!

Letters:

Maya:

I have been calling Riley for like an hour and it keeps saying this number no longer exists, but that can't be Riley is my best friend and she wouldn't change her number without telling me. We don't keep anything from each other. Ok so maybe I kept Lucas from her, but only because I didn't want to lose her. She's my best friend.

I decide to go to her apartment to figure out what's going on. When I get there I see her room is half empty and there is a note taped to the window. It says: Go talk to my mom. Maya than leaves Riley's room in search of Mrs. Mathews. She finds her in the kitchen and asks, "Mrs. Mathews where's Riley and her stuff?" Riley's mom sighs and says, "You better call your friends. This is something you'll want to hear together." I feel terrified by what she says, so I sent out a 911 text and told everyone to get to Riley's as quickly as possible.

It didn't take long for Farkle, Smackle, Lucas and Zay to arrive, but after they did I said, "So we are all here where is Riley." Mrs. Matthews gave us a sad smile and said, "She left for school. She left these for you." She showed us letters and passed them to us. Mine had Maya written on it in Riley's beautiful hand writing. I look at it than up at her mom and ask, "Did she decide to stay in NYU housing?" Mrs. Matthews shook her head and said, "Read the letter Maya." I didn't need to be told twice, well three times so I ripped open my letter and it said:

Dear Maya (peaches),

If you're reading this than I'm sorry to say I'm long gone. I love you, you know I love you. We have been best friends for years and you mean the world to me. Which is why it was so devastating to find out about you and Lucas by seeing you two kissing at the beginning of the year instead of you telling me. And then to hear you say I wasn't mature enough to handle it was so much more heartbreaking to hear. You have been together for two years and have never once tried to tell me. I could never do that to you or I couldn't before if I meet someone at my new school, which I won't tell you the name of neither will mom and dad the only two who knows where I will be, it'll be a while before I tell you about him.

I don't hate you or Lucas, Maya, I just wish you would have told me. I need this fresh start with new people, hopefully people who won't lie to me about something so big. I love you and we will always be friend, but it'll be a while before I can face you all again. I changed my number so don't try calling or texting me because I won't get it. I know you'll think this is some spiteful act against you for getting Lucas, but it's not I got over him a long time ago, I just need this space to figure out who I am and without you guys being over bearing and over protective, deciding what I should and shouldn't know about my life.

I'm a big girl Maya and its time you guys see that. I can and will take care of myself at my new school in a completely new state, and no I won't tell you which state either. Things will work out the way they are supposed to. One day when I'm ready I'll find you and we'll talk about all the things I'm not ready to talk about now, but for now I need you to give me this. I need this time and space more than I have ever needed anything in my entire life. Go be happy with Lucas, have fun with Farkle and Smackle, and help Zay find a girlfriend. Go be amazing at NYU and do all the great things you always wanted to. I love you so much Maya and even though I'm taking time away I wish you guys all the absolute best and hope you guys do great things

-Love always,

Riley Matthews

I break down crying and look at my boyfriend and our friends, who have yet to open their letters, and say, "She's gone." They immediately rush to open their own letters each with a look of worry on their faces.

Lucas

When Maya called us over here saying 911 I thought it must mean Riley found out. I mean what else could it have been? I sat watching Maya read her letter and I debated if I should open my own when Maya look up with tears rolling down her face and said the most chilling words I've ever heard, "She's gone." I along with our other friends tore into my letter hoping this is some sick joke that would be over soon. My letter said:

Dear Lucas,

If you're reading this than I'm sorry to say I'm long gone. I'm sorry you guys had to find out this way, but considering how I found out you and Maya were dating I guess it's kind fair. You feel as blind sighted as I did. Despite what I just said I'm really not doing this to punish you guys, so please don't start your whole blaming yourself thing because honestly there is no one person to blame. We all share equal blame I suppose. I know you guys don't think I'm mature and maybe me leaving like this makes you believe it more, but please understand I needed time to heal away from the constant hurt I feel every time I see all of your faces.

I'm not upset, because I still have feelings for you that ship has long passed, I just can't believe you guys would keep such a big secret from me and I honestly don't know how to deal with all of you now. You were supposed to be my best friends, but you guys betrayed me because you thought you knew what was best for me, but news flash I need to live my own life without your help. So I will be going to college out of state, I told Maya and now I'm telling you I won't tell you which school or state and neither will my parents the only people who know where I'm going, there I'm going to take care of myself like you guys think I'm incapable of doing.

Be happy and do amazing things like I know you want to. Love Maya with all you have, be there for Farkle when he has trouble with Smackle, and just help Zay period. Be the best Veterinarian ever! Don't try to call or text me because I changed my number. I wish you guys well and eventually when the feeling of betrayal lessens we'll all sit down and talk these things out, but for now I need time to adjust and to just start over.

-Love always,

Riley Matthews

I sat there in complete shock well I was right and wrong. She did find out, but the 911 was the fact that she left and I honestly don't know if I blame her. We kept this from her for two years rationing she couldn't handle it, but who were we to make that choice for her? Even when she is hurt and mad she still is the nicest person on the planet.

Farkle

I knew we should have told her. She is our best friend and we kept a huge secret from her. I don't know what Maya means when she says she's gone so I hurry to open my letter. It says:

Dear Farkle,

If you're reading this than I'm sorry to say I'm long gone. I'm sorry I know you wanted to tell me and you were in a hard place, but it honestly feels like you chose their side. I know it's not fair for there to sides, but unfortunately there are and you, Zay and Smackle took theirs. I love you, you are my friend, but the betrayal I feel isn't just from Lucas and Maya it's all of you and I just can't stand to be here anymore. I just don't know how to deal with you guys anymore. And before you jump to conclusions I don't have feelings for Lucas anymore that's not why I feel betrayed.

I need to go somewhere where people let me make my own choices and don't decide they know what's best for me without actually asking me or telling me what's going on. I need to be allowed to be an adult which is why I'm going away for school, and no I will not tell you what school or what state or give you any kind of hint and neither will my parents the only people who know where I'm going.

Be good to Smackle, Farkle, help Lucas and Maya with their school work, and help Zay to actually pass a class. Be great and be happy. One day I'll find you guys and we'll sit down and talk about all the things we need to talk about, but for now I need space please respect that. And don't try to call or text me I changed my number and made sure the phone company has it set where no one can find it and if you manage to I'll just change it or get rid of my phone. I mean it Farkle I need time and space to get past this.

-Love always,

Riley Matthews

I don't even know what to do I told them to tell her and now she's gone with no hint to where she went and no clue what her new number is we have no idea when we'll be able to talk to her again. Oh what have we done?

Smackle

Oh dear. This cannot be good at all Lucas and Farkle have started tearing up and Maya is crying. I don't know what one does in these situations so I just open my letter. It says:

Dear Smackle,

If you're reading this than I'm sorry to say I'm long gone. I'm really glad we became friends Smackle and I know social situations are kind of hard for you so I know it must have been confusing for you to be in this madness. Please try to understand I feel hurt and betrayed it has been two years and no one has told me a thing or even tried too. I needed to get away and start over I hope you can understand that.

You are very smart Smackle and you can handle anything life throws at you. I decided to leave the state for college, I won't tell you which college or which state and please don't let Farkle try to look I need this time away. I also changed my number again please don't let Farkle look for my new number either I need some time and space. See if you can make Farkle see that.

Love Farkle dearly, be there for Maya and Lucas and help Zay understand things in life in general. I love you Smackle you may have been a newer add on to our group, but you do mean a lot to me and one day when I've had the time and space I needed we'll all sit down and talk about all things we need to talk about I promise.

-Love always,

Riley Matthews

Poor Riley. Well if she wants space I will try to keep these people away. One thing they don't seem to understand is what space is especially personal space. I hope Riley finds what she is looking for at her new school.

Zay

Things don't look good as I watch everyone read their letter and see them all tear up, even Smackle, I decide it's probably time for me to read my own letter. It said:

Dear Zay,

If you're reading this than I'm sorry to say I'm long gone. i know this is coming as a shock, but I can't be here right now. Finding out about Maya and Lucas was hard and it wasn't hard because I love Lucas, because I don't. it was hard because all of my friends kept huge secret from me for two years, deciding for me that I couldn't handle the truth. That's not fair and I know you know that you always try to convince them I can handle more than they think. I understand why you didn't tell me Lucas is your best friend, but I still wish you would have.

I wish you would have as his best friend seen he was messing up and done something to fix it, but I also know that's a little unfair. You are a good guy Zay don't let anyone tell you any different. I'm going away for school, I won't tell you where or which state and neither will may parent so don't bother asking. I also changed my number so don't bother trying to call or text me.

Be good Zay, find a girlfriend, pass your classes, actually go to your classes, be there for Lucas and Farkle, help Smackle show them that I need time and space away from all of you guys, and try not to anger Maya I can't calm her down now. You will do good things Zay I know you will. One day we'll all sit down and talk about all the things we need to talk about, but for now I just need to start over somewhere new.

-Love always,

Riley Matthews

This can't be real. She really left and it's all our fault, if one of us any of us had told her she'd be here getting ready for NYU with us. This is our fault now she's who knows where alone and it's our fault. I miss her already.

Topanga

I watch as the kids open their letters one by one and by the time they are all done they each have tears in their eyes. I look at them and say, "She is right Cory and I won't tell you what school she's gone to and Auggie doesn't know. She needs this time and space and if you ever want to be her friends again you have to give her what she has asked for. She loves you all, but you betrayed her and she waited nearly a year after she found out to see if any of you would tell her and none of you did. Let her start over let her grow up. She's an adult now you have to start treating her like one." Maya asks, "Will she ever forgive us?" I smile sadly at her and say, "Of course she will honey just give her time. I miss her too, guys. My baby is off in another state and all I can do is sight here and miss her, but I know she needs this chance to spread her wings to be on her own. Without any of us making decisions for her. She needs to take control of her life and we need to let her no matter how hard it may be." With that being said I leave the room giving them time to process this.


	2. Rush Week!

I finally arrived at CRU after being stuck in the car for hours. It's a beautiful day and the campus is even more beautiful. My phone starts to ring so I dig it out of my purse I don't have anyone's number in this phone so I have no idea who it is. I answer, "Hello?" The voice on the other end says, "So did you forget to tell your favorite uncle something?" I think about it for a second. What could I have forgotten to tell him than I freeze I'm such a ditz. I say, "Um Uncle Josh I'm starting the same college as you today. Surprise!" I honestly forgot he went here that's why I thought of this school. He laughs and says, "I'm glad my big brother thought to call and tell me. I'd love to see you today, but I know you need to settle in and I have some KT stuff to take care of." I smile and say, "We'll meet up some time later this week uncle Josh." He says, "Sounds good talk to you later Riley." Ah my uncle the frat boy. He's in Kappa Tau Gamma also known as KT. I continue making my way to registration when I see a boy struggle with his bags so I walk over. I ask, "Do you need any help?" He looks up completely startled and says, "No I'm ok thank you though. I'm Rusty Cartwright." I smile and say, "Hi Rusty. I'm Riley Matthews." He smiles back and asks, "Are you a freshman too?" I nod and tell him, "Yeah I am. I just arrived and was heading to registration." He says excitedly, "Yeah me too! Hey let's go together!" I smile and say, "Sure sounds great!" Yay! I just got here and I made a friend! We walk over to the tables where registration is being done. It looks like it was by last name so I said, "Well we'll just met back here after we finish." He nods and says, "Sounds good."

We separated to go to our specific tables. I got in line and was utterly surprised to see it moved pretty fast. Before I knew it I was in front of a man and he said, "Name?" I tried to tone down my excitement as I said, "Riley Matthew freshman!" The man gave me a funny look, but checked my name none the less and gave me a key with a map. He said, "Adams Hall." I nod and go back to the spot I'm supposed to meet Rusty. When I get there he is already standing there and he asks, "Where'd you get?" I say, "Adams Hall." He smiles and tells me, "That's right next to Calvin Hall where I'll be." I smile back and say, "Yay! That's so exciting!" We make our way over to where we have to get our id pictures taken. As we do we talk and get to know each other. I found out he's 18 like me, but he is 4 months older than I am. He told me his big sister goes to this school and he was excited to be here with her to try something new away from home. Home for him being Chicago, It's kind of cool we both ditched the big city life for this college experience. He talked about his sister being a Zeta Beta Zeta also known also ZBZ, he told me I'd like it there and I should consider pledging. I kind of like the idea of belonging to a sisterhood so I told him if he pledged a fraternity I would pledge a sorority. He agreed. I told him I was 18 also, but he was 4 months older than me, I told him about my uncle Josh who goes to school here (that took some extra explaining), I told him uncle Josh was a Kappa Tau Gamma or a KT as they prefer, I also said he might be interested in joining their fraternity, I let him know I was from New York City, and I informed him of why I left. He understood where I was coming from and told me my friends suck. When got up to take our pictures Rusty had to take like three before they found a useable one. I however only had to take one picture, I'm pretty photogenic. We decided to find Rusty's room first than we'd go get my car that is holding all my stuff and move it to my building where he offered to help me unload my car. We get a little lost so Rusty decides to call his sister. He looks panicked for a second as he says, "Do you know where Cal.." but he didn't get to finish his sentence as I'm assuming she hung up. He looked at me with a look of disbelief and said, "She hung up on me."

We stand there for a minute trying to figure out what to do than I figure it out, "I'll call uncle Josh maybe he'll know." I pull out my phone and call back the number that called me earlier. It rings twice before there's an answer, "Hello this is Josh's phone." A deep male voice I'd never heard before answered. I was at a loss at what to do so I say, "Hello can you tell uncle Josh his favorite Niece is on the phone." The guy says, "You sound too old to be his niece." I laugh and say, "He was only 3 when I was born now can you please give him the phone." He laughs and says, "You're feisty I like you." Then I hear him yell in the background, "Uncle Josh phone for you!" I hear Josh say, "Oh no what did you say to my niece." I hear a rustling sound then uncle Josh says, "Riley you ok? Did he scar you for life?" I hear a vague, "Hey!" in the background, but I just laugh and tell him, "No uncle Josh he didn't scar me for life he was pretty funny. Anyway do you know where Calvin Hall is?" He gives me some detailed direction that I relay to Rusty and then asks, "Are you going to be living in Calvin Hall?" I tell him, "No I'll be in Adams Hall my friend will be in Calvin. I'm helping him find his building and he's helping me unpack my car." Uncle Josh laughs and says, "Well that sounds like a fair trade." I say, "I thought so. So I should tell you I think I'm going to pledge a sorority." He's silent for a minute and then says, "Well I'm in a fraternity so I can't really tell you not to. Do you have an idea of which sorority?" I smile and say, "Zeta Beta Zeta my friend Rusty's sister is in it and it sounds up my alley." He chuckles and tells me, "I think ZBZ would be a good fit for you just be careful they have some real mean girls in there and I don't want you getting hurt again. I still can't believe your friends." I smile and say, "I'll be careful uncle Josh I love you." He says, "Love you too kid, talk to you later." With that said we hung up for the second time that day.

With the detailed directions uncle Josh gave us we were able to find Calvin Hall in no time. It took us only a couple minutes to locate Rusty's room. When we walked in we saw the occupied half of the was covered with religious decoration. He had crosses, a bible and even Christian music. As we looked around a short dark haired boy walked in with a box when he spotted us he said, "Hi I'm Dale." Rusty offered Dale his hand, but Dale just shoved past him. Ok that was a little rude. Rusty says, "Hey Dale, nice to meet you." Dale says, "A Yankee huh?" Um I don't even know what to say to that. Do people still call us Yankees? Rusty replies with, "Uh, I guess." Smooth. This roommate bonding is going exceptionally well. Rusty says, "I'm from Chicago. I didn't realize people still used that word." Yeah me either. I stay quiet just observing the two males in front of me this is going to be an interesting arrangement. Dale shrugs it off saying, "Oh I didn't mean anything by it. I mean you gotta be pretty smart. To get into the honors engineering." Rusty looks confused and asks, "How'd you know that?" Valid question. Dale laughs a little and says, "This is the honors engineering floor." Awkward. Rusty says, "Oh." Dale continues, "You know it's kind of weird them putting us all together like this, with how competitive the program can get. But I mean you don't gotta worry. Um I am not into the stuff, I'm just, real confident. When it comes to my grades." He just hung up a confederate flag I've never seen one so close. It's so pretty I like it, focus Riley. Dale goes on, "Graduated with a 3.7, got a 2110 on my SATs." Ok he is totally into this competitive thing, he's a little creepy when he gets competitive I won't lie. Rusty just says, "Cool." That's good he's not into this competitive thing. Dale says, "Yeah, yeah. How about you? How'd you do?" Try to be subtler Dale goodness. Rusty tells him after Dale throws him a football, "3.9 something and uh 2280." Dale deflates a lot after that and says, "Right, right… Are you going to the big department orientation party tonight?" Rusty looks excited as he asks, "Party? College party? Can Riley come?" Ah that's nice he wants me to come. Though I don't think this party is what he thinks it is, but I let him get his hopes up anyway. Dale noticed me for the first time. He gave a scrutinizing look and said, "I guess it's not really my party so I don't know." Rusty goes to give him a high-five and says, "Yeah, it sounds great." Dale just gives him a look and say, "Uh, Germs." That makes so much sense. Its Rusty's turn to deflate and my turn to save him. I say, "Come on Rus, we still need to find my room." I look at Dale who is still giving me a judgey look I guess the mini skirt and wedges are a no, no to wear in front of Dale. Rusty nods and says, "Well it was nice to meet you Dale. I guess I'll see you later." I smile at Dale and say, "Yeah it was nice to meet you." We walk out of the room and Rusty looks at with misery in his eyes, he says, "This is going to be a long year sharing a room with him." I laugh and tell him, "We'll get you through it now come one we got work to do."

It didn't take us to long to get my car moved, or to find my room, or to get my car unpacked. After we unloaded the last box on my side of the room, my roommate isn't here yet so I got first pick, I told Rusty, "Ok you go unpack and I'll unpack then I will meet you outside you room in like 2 hours to head to your party." He nods and says, "Sound good." I swipe his phone and put my number in it then he leaves and I begin the process of unpacking. It didn't take too long to set up my half of the room the way I wanted it, it looked a lot like my room at home had and I was ok with that. Right when I was just finishing up a blonde girl walks into my room and says, "Hey I'm Jennifer Kenney, but everyone calls me Jen." I smile and respond, "Hi Jen. I'm Riley." We talked for a little bit as I helped her unload her car and unpacked her stuff. She seems nice, but something is off I can tell her whole ditzy act is a cover, but a cover for what I can't tell. I tell her basic info, but nothing to deep I just don't feel like I can trust her I can't shake this gnawing feeling she's hiding something. Maybe Maya and Lucas have me paranoid or maybe they taught me to see the signs I don't know. What I do know is I don't trust Jen at all. I found she too wants to pledge ZBZ and that her mother was a ZBZ. After she was all unpacked I said, "Sorry Jen, but I got to jet to meet a friend. See you later." Because I don't trust her I would never use the word party in front of her. She says, "Ok Riley see you later." I nod as I grab my phone and purse then I leave the room and head over to Rusty's. I had changed before I left and I was now wearing a light blue sundress with white polka-dots on it and matching blue flats. I figured this party is not what Rusty thought it would be because Dale was going, but I at least put in effort to pretend like I thought it was a real college. I even curled my hair. When I got to Rusty's room he was so full of excitement it made me feel bad that he was about to walk into a huge disappointment.

I thought the party was going to be lame I did, but this was way lamer than I thought was even remotely possible. Rusty and I sat boredly watching people fight robots. The other people in the program were having a blast and I was happy at least someone was. I saw a girl standing a little away from us at the snack table so I nudged Rusty and said, "Go talk to that girl. She's pretty and your bored." He looks unsure as he says, "Are you sure I don't want to leave you alone." I smile and tell him, "I'll be fine go." I watch him go than maneuver so I can hear their conversation. He says, "How's it going? I'm Rusty." I wait to hear what she says, since I can't see them. She replies with a simple, "Hi." Rusty than says, "Where's your nametag?" She responds, "I don't feel comfortable with people having access to personal information without my explicit consent." Ok this probably won't end well, but should I intervene or leave it be? Rusty laughs thinking it's a joke yup I should have intervened. She says, "I think we're done here." Awkward. I walk over and say, "Well at least you tried." He gives me a look and I put my hands up in a surrender fashion than Dale walks up to us. He says, "Check out the hotties. And free red bull? I mean we have a whole week of this before classes start? College Rocks!" Oh no please no I never want to set foot in one of these things again ever! Rusty says, "Yeah to be honest I was kind of excepting more. You know my first college party." Dale looked at him and said, "Like a fraternity party or something? I mean who would choose to hang out with a bunch of drunkards whose goal in life is to fornicate on as many vapid sorority girls as possible?" Excuse you? I glare at him and say, "My uncle is in a Fraternity you jerk! And he's not like that at all." Dale looks at me startled while Rusty puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "That's pretty unfair. At least their enjoying college. Every week a different party. Meet new people all the time it sounds like what college is supposed to be." Dale looks at him and say, "A Yankee and a heathen. I'm gonna pray for you Rusty." Rusty rolls his eyes and says, "Your wrong about them." I look at Rusty and say, "He is wrong and we'll prove it to him. You're going to be a smart frat guy and I'll be a non-vapid sorority girl and he'll see how wrong he is. Now can we get out of here? This party sucks." He laughs and says, "Yeah let's bail this is so lame." We leave the "Party" and decide to go get ice cream. We stay out late talking and continuing to get to know each other. He walks me back to my room and says, "Well I need to get back I'm going to try to call Casey again and get some info on Rush week." I laugh and tell him, "Ok if you manage to get ahold of her and you talk about me don't forget to tell her I'm a fashion major with an English minor." He nods and then I go into my room and he heads back to his. When I get inside I see that Jen is already asleep. I'm way to wired to sleep so decide to pull out my laptop and put on a movie. About half way through I started to doze off.

I woke up the next morning to my phone going off. I let out a groan and answer it, "Hello?" I hear, "Hey Riley it's Rusty wake up. Will you go to the ZBZ house with me to talk to my sister?" I sigh and say, "Yeah just give me 30 minutes." He says, "Awesome see you soon!" I got out of bed went to the mirror I had hanging in my room. My hair still looked good from last night so that's good. After some thought I just put on some powder, blush and black eyeliner. I run to the bathroom and brush my teeth than run back to my room and put on some lip gloss. After that was done I look through my drawers and decide to wear another sun dress only this one is a blush pink halter top that goes to my knees and flows out. I pair it with some white wedges and white rose earrings. Not long after I'm ready I hear a knock on the door and when I answer it no surprise its Rusty. He says, "Wow Riley you look great." I laugh and say, "Well this is the first impression ZBZ will get of me it needs to be good." He nods and we head out. When we get there we just stand at the door for a second. I look at him and ask, "Do we knock?" he shrugs, but decides to just open the door and stick his head in. he calls, "Case?" Then we walk in and he calls, "Casey? Casey?" I look at him and say, "It's a big house Rus just call her cell." He says, "No I'm just gonna try upstairs." I shake my head and say, "Don't do that Rusty people live up there you can't just invade their space," but he ignores me and heads upstairs still calling Casey's name. I sigh when I hear someone ask, "Who are you?" I look over and see this very pretty brunette girl I say, "I'm sorry I'm here with my friend he's looking for his sister Casey Cartwright and I tried to stop him, but the idiot went upstairs. I'm Riley Matthews. I'm a freshman." She smiles and says, "Well I'm sure Casey will catch her brother teach him not to do it again. And it's nice to meet you Riley, I'm Frannie the President of ZBZ. I hope you'll consider pledging with us." I smile and say, "I am actually Rusty was telling me about what Casey tells her family when she goes to visit home and this sounds like a sisterhood I'd love to be a part of." As on cue girls start freaking out and a guard comes to get Rusty I sigh. Frannie just shakes her head, "Well I need to handle this, but I really hope to see you at Rush Riley you seem like ZBZ material." I said, "You'll see me it was great to meet you Frannie." She walks off and says, "Casey you know the rules." Casey says, "This will never ever happen again. Excuse us." She drags Rusty past the guard and as they start to pass me I walk at the same pace as them. As we walk out Rusty says, "You didn't tell them you have a brother?" Casey says, "Rusty what are you doing here?" Rusty says, "You wouldn't return my calls what was I supposed to do?" Casey says, "Okay I knew we'd have to figure out this new situation at some point. I accept that you go here now. It uh…" Rusty interrupts and says, "A given?" And Casey responds, "I'd like to say unavoidable, but that sounds too harsh." I say, "Inevitable?" She smiles and says, "That's it. You being here is inevitable. So I thought I could coordinate a monthly brunch. Where we get together and catch up. I'm totally willing to do that." That's kind of harsh. I hope I'm never like that with Auggie. He says, "You might not have to do that. I've decided that I want to rush a fraternity." She looks um horrified I think as she says, "No." Rusty asks, "Why not?" Casey looks like she's trying to figure out how to say something nicely again. She says, "Uh… Because guys in fraternities are hot. They have upper bodies. And they don't study engineering." Ouch. Rusty corrects her and if I'm being honest it doesn't help him any, "Polymer Science." Casey says, "See guys in Fraternity's would kick your ass just for saying polymer science." She may not be wrong on that one though it is unfortunate. He rolls his eyes and says, "It's not like I'm saying I want to join your sorority I'll leave that to Riley. Look I was at an engineering party last night with my roommate who I suspect is kind of racist." I interrupt to say, "No I'm pretty sure he's more than kind of racist." Rusty continues, "And we stood around a multipurpose room talking about all the theoretical inconsistences of the matrix." Man I was really zoned out last night because I missed that. Casey asks, "And this was weird for you because?" Rusty says, "There were robots Casey! Robots. Look I wanna have a real college experience. I wanna have fun." Casey burst out, "You don't know how to have fun!" Rusty says, "But I can learn. Isn't that what college is for?" Casey says, "Hell no. you and I have always stayed in our respective worlds. I never crashed one of your dumb camp sleepovers." Rusty corrects her, "Wilderness excursions." Casey rolls her eyes and says, "Whatever. My point is you have your world and I have mine." Rusty says very brokenly, "But I don't have a world anymore." Casey is actually thinking about which is a little shocking because she has put a good fight so far. Rusty continues, "Please. Help me." Casey says, "I'm trying to help you. You're not fraternity material, you're just going to be disappointed." He says, "I'm gonna do it Casey." She looks at me and says, "Who are you?" I smile and say, "Riley Matthews. Nice to meet you Casey Rusty has told me a lot about you since we met at registration. You're the reason I'm considering Rushing ZBZ." She smiles and says, "Well I'm flattered I'll see you at rush." She then turns to Rusty and says, "Monthly Brunches I'll call you." As she walks away Rusty yells, "I'll join a fraternity." He also throws his fist in the air which was weird. After Casey walked inside he finally lowers his arm and I say, "Well that went well." He looks at me and says, "You know I mean it right Riley? I'm gonna do it. I'm going to join a fraternity." I smile softly at him and say, "Yeah Rusty I know. Your sister just doesn't know how to deal with you being here and in her mind she really is trying to protect you. I'm sure fraternity guys can be harsh and she doesn't want you to be upset if some don't want you to join." He sighs and says, "I know." I tell him, "Look I'll text my uncle Josh to look out for you when you go to the Kappa Tau house. He's a big deal there, he is best friends with the president so at least someone will have your back." He smiles and says, "Thanks Riley you're the best." I say, "I try. Now rush is tonight so I need to go back to my dorm immediately to get ready." He laughs and says, "You have hours to get ready." I roll my eyes and inform, "I'm a girl some of us take a long to get ready just like some guys take a long time to get ready. So hush text me and tell how tonight goes I'll see you tomorrow." With that I give him a quick hug and head back to my room.

When I get back to my dorm I see that Jen is already gone. Hmm I wonder where she went oh well. First things first I need to make some phone calls. I start with my mom. The phone only rings twice before she answers, "Hello are you there? Do you like it? Made any friends? Do you want to come home?" I laugh and say, "Take a breath mom. Yes, I'm here, my dorm is all set up and I love it here the campus is so beautiful and the people are interesting. Yes, I made a friend I met him at registration. His name is Rusty Cartwright he is a really nice guy and just a friend he's what I think Auggie could be like at 18. I have a roommate she seems nice, but we haven't had much time to talk. And no mom I don't want to come home as much as I miss you guys I love it here so far." I hear surprisingly dad say, "We miss you too Riley and I'm glad you like it there so far. What are you up to today?" I smile and say, "I'm getting ready for tonight. I'm going to rush a sorority. Rush starts tonight." Their silent for a minute before mom says, "Well I'm happy for you Riley it'll be good for you." We spend the next 20 minutes catching up mom told me my friends were really upset and sorry when they read my letters and that she told them to give me the space I asked for, but I know them better I give it a week before they start asking questions and trying to find me. I tell mom, dad and Auggie who came in half way through our conversation that I love them and I'll talk to them later. They tell me they love me too and we hang up the phone. I then scroll to Josh and press call. It rang a few times than he answered, "Hello?" I said, "Hey uncle Josh can you do me a big favor?" He sighs, "Maybe. What is it?" I say, "My friend Rusty is going to rush tonight. Please just watch out for him and make sure he's ok and has some fun. He's kind of nerdy guy trying to be in a fraternity and we went to his sister for help, but she doesn't think he can handle it. So please for me try to help him out." He sighs again, "Alright what's he look like? I'll help him as much as I can." I laugh and say, "Trust me you'll know him when you see him. Thank you uncle Josh I love you so much!" He laughs and says, "Love you too! Good luck with Rush tonight." I say, "Thank you uncle Josh! Talk to you later!" After we get off the phone I grab a pair of shorts, a tank top, and a towel then head to take a shower. I take a long shower make sure I am completely clean and when I get out I dry off and get dressed. I brush my teeth then head back to my room. When I get back to my room I put my hair up in the towel and take off my makeup. I pull out all my makeup and look through my clothes. I decide on a light pink semi off the shoulder dress that flows around mid-thigh and black open toe 4 inch heels with a light pink bow on the front. I pull my hair out of the towel and blow dry my hair. After its completely dry I decide to curl it again because that's how I like my hair. I then sit in front of the mirror and start my makeup. I put on powder, then some light blush, light pink eyeshadow, thin black eyeliner, black mascara, and pink lip gloss. After I finish my makeup I decide to paint my nails and toe nails black. I put in black rose earrings and I put on my black rose necklace. Next I slip into my dress and shoes. Finally, I put on deodorant, perfume, and some shimmer powder. Now I'm ready to go! Rush here I come!

I met in where we were supposed to meet for rush and I was not surprised to see Jen. I don't go over to her because I honestly don't know if I want to be associated with her yet. I still don't trust her. We go to three very dull sororities before we ended up at the one I've been ready to get to ZBZ. The house looks amazing and the sisters are being very social which is really nice. I see Casey trapped talking to Jen poor thing that forced ditzy act is annoying. I bumped into another pledge and said, "I'm so sorry." She says, "Watch where you're going. Don't you know who I am?" I look at her and say, "No. I'm sorry." She looks shocked and says, "No its ok. Sorry that was kind of bitchy, I'm Rebecca Logan." I smile and tell her, "I'm Riley Matthews." She says, "It's nice to meet you. What's your first choice of sorority?" I smile and say, "Right here at ZBZ." She nods and says, "I'm still on the fence. Everybody is working hard to recruit senator Logan's daughter." I say, "Your dads a senator that's cool. My dad is a teacher." She looks shocked, "You're not curious about our money or anything about my dad?" I shrug, "Not really. I want to know you not your dad." She smiles and says, "I think you and I are going to be best friends." I smile and say, "I'm always up for making best friends." We were interrupted by Casey walking over and saying, "Rebecca, Hi. It's so nice to meet you I'm Casey Cartwright." Rebecca puts on a diplomatic smile and says, "Hi. Beautiful house." I decide to leave them to talk so I walk away to find a sister to talk to. I walk away and bump into Frannie. She smiles and says, "Riley I'm so happy you decided to come see us again." She grabs a girl who was trying to walk by and pulls her next to us. Frannie says, "Riley this is one of our sisters Ashleigh. Ashleigh this is Riley Matthews." Ashleigh smiles and says, "Hi Riley nice to meet you!" I smile back say, "It's nice to meet you to Ashleigh!" Frannie smiles and says, "You two talk get to know each other. I'll see you guys later." Ashleigh asks me, "So as lame as it is to ask, what's your major?" I smile brightly and tell her, "My major is fashion and my minor is English." She squeals and says, "Your major is fashion! I love fashion!" We start talking about clothes and then we started talking about our lives. We talked about her boyfriend and how her friends don't really like him. I told her about my friends and why I came here. We talked about our families and hobbies. She told me about life at ZBZ and it was just awesome to have a female friend again. We were laughing when I saw Rebecca leaving. I said to Ashleigh, "Hey I'll be right back I need to go check on someone." She says, "Ok I'll be right here." I walk fast to catch her and I call out, "Rebecca!" She turns and stops when she sees it's me. I ask, "Are you leaving?" She nods and says, "Yeah I heard there was a real party going on I'm heading there. Want to come?" I smile and say, "No thank you I am having fun here, but I have a phone and here I'll give you my number you can text me if you need anything." She smiles and hands me her phone, I put my number in really quick and hand it back. She smiles and tells me, "Thank you Riley. I'll call you if I need anything. Hey let's meet up for lunch tomorrow." I smile and say, "I'd love that." We hug each other than she leaves. I make my way back inside and I run into Casey. She asks, "Did you see where Rebecca went?" I say, "She just left said something about a party? Did you need to tell her something? I can tell her when we go to lunch tomorrow." She looks shocked, "You're going to lunch with Rebecca Logan tomorrow? How'd you manage that?" I shrug and say, "We just kind of became friends tonight she's mean at first, but she can be nice too." Casey looks desperate she says, "Riley I need your help." I look at her in question and she continues, "I need you to get Rebecca Logan to want to join ZBZ. She seems to hate me already and my future as being potential ZBZ president depends on me getting her into this house." I smile and say, "Calm down Casey. I'll make you a deal, I'll do everything in my power to get Rebecca to join ZBZ if you try to actually spend more time with and talk to Rusty more." She nods eagerly and say, "Done. Anything just please help." I tell her, "I'll do my absolute best." She smiles at me gratefully and then Ashleigh comes up and says, "Hey there you are." I smile and say, "Yeah sorry I took so long Ash." She tells me, "It's ok Riles." She sees Casey and asks, "Do you two know each other?" I smile and say, "Yeah I was here earlier with her brother." The rest of the night goes smooth. I spent it with Ashleigh, Casey, and occasion Frannie. I swapped numbers with Casey and Ashleigh, which was cool. I had a blast and they let me in on the secret the only reason my roommate was being considered to be a pledge is because she's a legacy she apparently annoyed everyone she has talked to tonight. I told them there was something off about her and to be careful. Besides that, we had a blast and got to know each other pretty well. All and all it was a great experience and I'm so glad I took the chance to rush.

I woke up to my phone going off way too early for my liking the next morning to my phone going off yet again. Man I need to sleep with that on silent. I answer sleepily, "Hello?" Rusty hollers back, "Evan cheated on Casey last night! I saw the whole thing! Now he's trying to blackmail me with entrance into his fraternity to make me lie to her!" I sit up and wipe my eyes as I say, "First of all Rusty calm down. Second, I'm assuming Evan is Casey's boyfriend so tell me what happened slowly and without screaming and we'll figure out what you should do." He then launches into the story about seeing Evan cheating on Casey with some girl. Then tells me how Evan came to his room for an early morning wake up call to try and talk Rusty out of telling Casey. After he finishes telling me everything I ask, "Well what do you want to do?" He says, "Tell Casey." I than ask, "Is she more important to you than getting into Omega Kai?" He says without thought, "Yes." I smile and tell him, "Than you already know what you are going to do. So do it, but know she might not take it well. Sometimes the messenger does get blamed, but you said you made a new friend named Calvin last night right? Ask his opinion then you all lots of insight and you can make an educated decision you science guys are so fond of." He says, "Thank you Riley I got to go." I look at the time, it's only 10am I don't have to meet Rebecca till 1pm back to sleep I go for another hour and a half. I was out maybe 30 minutes when my phone went off again. Ugh why didn't I put that on silent. I answer, "Hello?" my dad says, "Hey Riley can you tell Josh we decided to do a birthday dinner for dad next week and I need to know what day he can come down." I sigh, "Why don't you call him?" He says, "He's not answering just run by his frat house and ask him please Riles." I say, "Fine." He says, "Yay! Love you?" I roll my eyes and say, "Love you too." I check the mirror my curls still look good from last night so I just throw on some black eyeliner and mascara with some pick lip gloss. I than put on black denim shorts with an off the shoulder off white shirt. I finish my outfit with off white lacey wedges and white hoop earrings. I grab my purse and my phone and head out. I decide to walk to the KT house than I'll walk to meet Rebecca for lunch.

When I get to the KT house I debate if I should knock for my own safety uncle Josh has told me stories about this place. I decide to just walk in and when I do I hear, "Rusty Cartwright?" Uncle Josh says, "The spitter?" Ok so he definitely needs tell me what happened last night because I want to understand that nickname. The first voice says, "Oh yeah the spitter. I think he's cool. Kind of lame but uh he'll be fun to corrupt and bring to the dark side. I say he's in any one got a problem with that?" no one objected and I thought now would be a good time to make my presence known. I walk into the room and the guy on the couch is the first to notice me he says, "Hello there beautiful how can we help you?" I giggle and say, "I just need to talk to my uncle Josh." When he heard my voice uncle Josh turned his head super-fast when he saw me he rushed over and pulled into a hug where he spun me around. When he puts me down he asks, "What are you doing here?" I tell him," Dads been trying to get ahold of you all morning when that didn't work he asked me to come by to tell you what he wants to talk to you about." He nods and asks, "What does he want?" I say, "Grandpa's birthday is next week they want to do a dinner and he needs to know what day you are available to go." He nods again than notices people staring at us he says, "Oh yeah guys this is my niece Riley. Riley on the couch there is Cappie and next to him is Beaver and the other KT's. Guys keep her company I'm going to call my big brother and see what he wants." I smile and say, "Hi guys! Your nicknames are pretty awesome!" They laugh and Cappie says, "Why thank you sweetheart. You got any nicknames?" I blush a little as I say, "Only Riles." Cappie says, "Well that's a shame. We'll have to come up with one for you." I smile at him and say, "I'd like that." We just kept staring at each other till Beaver clears his throat and asks, "Are you trying to rush a sorority Riley?" I nod and say, "Yes I'm really hoping for ZBZ. Some of the girls seem a little snobby, but I really like it there. Plus, my friend Rusty's sister in a ZBZ I like her she's been pretty nice to me." Cappie chuckles and says, "Rusty? He's trying to rush too. I like him if we get him his nickname shall be spitter." I say, "Can you explain that to me I haven't heard this story yet." Cappie and the other KT's laugh as he says, "Well he went to take a body shot off a hot girl last night and ended up spitting the shot in her face." I sigh, "Poor Rusty." I then giggle because it's kind of funny. I say, "He really wants to join a fraternity and go to college parties and do college right. And I know if I become a ZBZ I have to deal with them, but I think the Omega Kai's are jerks so I hope Rusty chooses you guys." Cappie says, "Wow a ZBZ who doesn't fall all over the Omega Kai color me impressed." I laugh and tell him, "There's lots of impressing things about me." Before he can respond Josh comes back and says, "Ok I got everything set with Corey. Thank you for telling me. Want to stay and hang out for a bit?" I smile and check my phone it 12:30pm. I tell him, "I wish I could, but I have to meet my friend Rebecca for lunch. Rain check." He nods and says, "For sure. See you later niece." I give him a hug and say, "See you later uncle Josh." He goes back to his seat as I turn to leave Cappie says, "I'll walk you out." The door is like 7 ft away, but who am I to deny the KT president. When Cappie is standing beside me we walk to the door in silence than he walks outside with me. He says, "So just in case of emergency for Josh I think it would be beneficial for me to have your number and you know in case I think of that nickname." I smile and say, "Well if it's for uncle Josh and a nickname than I have to give you my number. It's to important not to." He says, "Exactly." I put out my hand and he hands me his phone I put in my number and my name. I hand it back and say, "There you go. See you around Cappie." He smirks and says, "Oh you can count on it." I giggle and walk away.

I make it to meet Rebecca right on time. We sit down and she tells me about the guy she hooked up with last night she says his name was Evan Chamber and I tense up oh no Rebecca. She also tells me about how Casey cornered her in the bathroom. All in all, sounds like she's had a busy day of plotting already. It is going to be so awkward when Casey finds out. I'm going to give Rebecca the benefit of doubt I mean she couldn't have known Evan had a girlfriend. Could she? We have a great lunch besides my little moral dilemma where we tell each other every detail of lives even the sad stuff. I have to say I know a lot of people hate her, but after today Rebecca Logan is definitely one of my best friends. After lunch we went shopping and had a blast. Rusty called me during shopping and told me Casey didn't take the news about Evan to well and I told him just to give her time. After shopping Rebecca and I went to dinner. It was nice and I had a great day with her and she told me I was her first friend to not use her for something. I felt so bad for her after that. After dinner we separated and I went to check on Rusty. I walked to his dorm and I caught him right before he walked into his room. I say, "Hey Rusty." He looks bummed as he says, "Hey." We walk into his room and I see two papers on the floor. He picked the first one up and read it out loud, "Dear Mr. Cartwright you are cordially invited to attend the Bid night party this evening at 8pm at dobblers. Congratulations welcome to Omega Kai Delta." He then switches to the second piece of paper and it looks to be just a blue sticky note while the Omega Kai's sent a grand invite. The sticky note said, "Student, you're a Kappa Tau, Cappie." I laugh well at least Cappie put a little effort into it and didn't write spitter on it though it would have been nice if he put Rusty's name. I smile at him and say, "I'll leave you alone looks like you got a big decision to make, but if you want my opinion I talked with the KT's today while I was waiting for uncle Josh and they are pretty cool guys I'd choose them." With that said I pick up my purse and shopping bags and head to my room where I see that I have four invites waiting for me, whoa. Well at least I already know which one I want to be in unlike poor Rusty.

Josh's P.O.V.

I decide I need a night away since my brothers won't leave alone about my beautiful niece and when she's going to come back to visit. I love my brothers, but their idiots sometimes. I make my escape to lite & Easy a pool hall bar Cappie, Casey and I all discovered freshman year. When I go inside I'm surprised to find Casey playing pool by herself. The Casey in front of me is not the ZBZ drone she usually is she's the same Casey who used party with us at KT parties. Who used constantly stay at the house with Cappie. This was the Casey I developed a crush on, but unlike that asshole Evan Chambers, I respected my friendship with Cappie way too much to try and steal his first love. I walk up behind her and say, "You up for some competition?" She keeps her back to me, but says, "You know I suck at pool." I say, "Ah it's ok I'll give you handicap." She really did suck at pool so giving her a handicap was only fair. She looks up at me and says, "Sure. I'll break." Hmm something tells me I should be suspicious of this. I ask, "So what brings you out here tonight? You remember Cappie and I introduced you to this place?" She tells me, "I'm just taking a night off from Greek life." I chuckle and say, "Oh a night off at my secret place." She takes a drink and says, "Secret place? You sound like a 12-year-old girl." I laugh and say, "Let's put some stakes on this huh? It's no fun playing if there's nothing on the line right?" She takes another drink as I say, "If you win what do you want?" She thinks for a second and says, "How about a 100 bucks? And what do you want?" I chuckle and say, "What do you think?" She smiles up at me and says, "Your trying to take advantage of me because I'm a little drunk and a lot bad at this game aren't you?" I say, "No," as I nod my head yes. What she says next freezes me to the core, "You're on." It was supposed to be a joke; in no way did I think she would take that seriously. I just stutter out, "Okay." She looks at me and asks, "What's my handicap again?" I laugh and say, "Two balls." She chuckles and says, "Of course." As I watch her break I'm shocked to see she is not actually bad at this anymore. I let out a, "Whoa." She gives me an innocent look and says, "I took a class over the summer." I laugh and grab two stripes and push them off the table. I ask, "Where's numbnuts?" She says, "Evan is at bid night." I let out an uninterested, "Ah." I say, "I was, I was talking about Rusty." Watching her bend over the table like that was very distracting. She didn't answer so I continue, "Now how would Evan feel to know you think his nuts are numb?" She just says, "I don't know what Rusty is doing." I say, "Don't you think it's a little weird that you dated my best friend for a year and you never told any of us you had a brother?" She says, "Sibling rivalry i guess. And uh something I'm not going to talk about on my night out." She then got serious and says, "You know Josh I never meant to hurt Cappie or you when I ended things with him and by association you." I say, "Who says it over? Last ball. Don't Scratch." She did something I never expected her to. She scratched. I looked at her in shock and asked, "Did you mean to do that?" She says, "No," as she nods her head yes. She pulls me into a kiss and everything happens so fast next thing I know we're back at the KT house in my room.

Riley's P.O.V.

I was just lying in bed watching a movie feeling kind of bored when I heard my phone beep. I picked it up to see I had a text message from an unknown number. I opened it and is said: [So I thought of a nickname how about Sunshine?] I let out a giggle and text back: [I'm guessing this is Cappie. Lol. And Sunshine? I like it how'd you come up with it?] He takes only a minute to respond: [Cause you Brighten a room when you enter it.J] I just shake my head and reply: [Cappie you briefly met me once. You can't possible know that.] His response shocks me he says: [Well you brightened my day twice. The time I answered Josh's phone and when I watched you walk into the KT with that bright smile on your face.] Before I can respond he sends another message: [What are you doing right now Sunshine?] I tell him: [Nothing. Why?] He asks: [Want to hang out?] I squeal and say: [Sure. Give me like 20 minutes and I'll head to the KT house.] He says: [OK.] I look at my makeup and it still looks good from earlier so I just need to find something to wear since I'm in my PJ's. i decide on denim shorts, white tank top with the captain America shield on it, and I finish my outfit with black converse. I grab my phone and decide to leave my purse behind. I text Cappie a quick: [Omw.] Then I head out.

When I get to the KT house it look pretty calm which is weird for the KT's. I walk in and see some people in the living room or whatever that room is called so I go there I see Beaver and some other guys, but no Cappie. When they see me they all say, "Sunshine!" I laugh and say, "Man word travels fast. Where's Cappie guys?" Beaver says, "He's upstairs. He'll be right down for you. Come sit with us." I sit down and begin talking to the guys and I decide I really like them. They seem like nice guys. A little crazy, but it makes things more interesting. I had been here for about 30 minutes now just getting to know the KT's when Cappie finally comes downstairs. When he sees me he says, "Hey sunshine! Mind if I steal her away guys?" The KT's all yell in protest and Cappie turns to me and says, "They've known you like five whole minutes and they already like you better Sunshine. That's not fair." I laugh and say, "Sorry Cap. In my defense you did this to yourself I've been down here a while. You gave me opportunity to win them over." He laughs and says," True. Well guys I'm taking her anyway." They protest again and I tell, "Them I'll come around more often and we'll hang out I promise!" That finally makes them reliant and we head upstairs into what I suppose is his room and I see its actually clean. I look at him and ask, "Were you cleaning your room the whole time I was downstairs?" He shrugs innocently and says, "Maybe." I laugh and say, "That was very sweet of you Cappie so what are we going to do?" He chuckles and says, "Watch movies?" I nod and that's exactly what we did. We watched movies and talked about our lives, which I've been doing a lot these last two days it seems. He told me about his Hippie parents, about the love triangle with him Casey and Evan, about how betrayed he felt when they got together, how he's over Casey, but the betrayal still haunts him, and about how he's not really sure what he wants to do with his life and he just wants to have fun. He also told me about all his majors and color me impressed. He has tried a little of everything. I tell him about my life in New York, about my amazing parents, little brother, and uncle's, I tell him about my friends betraying me and I think we bonded over the feeling of being betrayed by those you love. I also told him I was a fashion major with an English minor something he found to be a fascinating combo. That night I started to develop a small crush on Cappie and I have no idea how to deal with that. He's my uncle's best friend, would it be weird if we were to ever be something. I start paying attention to the movie we are watching and stop over thinking things. Half through the second movie we were watching we hear two people going at it in the next room Cappie beats on the wall and things quiet down. By the time we start watching the third movie my eyes start to grow heavy and I lay my head on Cappie's shoulder.

When I wake up the next morning I look around and realize I'm not in my room. I freeze for a second when last night events come back to me. Oh I'm at the KT house. I'm lying in Cappie's bed with Cappie nowhere to be found. There is, however, a note next to me. I pick it up and read it: Come downstairs and hang with us when you wake up. I laugh as I get out of bed and put my shoes back on then I head downstairs. When I get there I see all the KT's sitting around in the living room as I've decided it shall be called. When I walked into the room they all yelled, "Sunshine!" Cappie pushed the person next to him off the couch and said, "Here come sit next to me and hurry or you'll miss the show." I walk over and sit next to him then ask, "What show?" He smirks and says, "Two people are about to do a very interesting walk of shame." That leaves me intrigued. We sat there just waiting for about 10 minutes and then to my surprise Casey Cartwright came down the stairs. All the guys started applauding and I bit back a laugh I guess she found a way to deal with what Evan did, but who did she use to get even I'd have thought it'd be Cappie, but… oh no. Please tell me she didn't use who I think she did. Casey says, "We were studying for a project and I fell asleep." The guys keep laughing and whooping so she just rolls her eyes and says, "You guys suck." I look at Cappie expecting to see some hurt, but I see nothing but amusement, I guess he really is over her. I hang with the guys until I get a call from Rusty telling me he just got out of jail for a fight with Evan. I tell Cappie I have to go. I kiss his cheek and hurry out the door to meet Rusty. I hope everything is ok.

Josh's P.O.V.

I hear the cheering downstairs and know I'm about to have to face the music and face Cappie. I can't believe I slept with Casey my best friends first love. He's going to be so pissed. When I go downstairs I was greeted by the same cheering as Casey I meet Cappie's eyes and say, "Can we talk." He nods and we head out to the back yard. We both just stand there for a minute before I say, "I'm so sorry man. I don't know how this happened. She was at our spot last night and we were talking then flirting and it just escalated. I'm so sorry I understand if you want to kick my ass man." Cappie says, "I'll make you a deal I won't kick your ass for Casey if you won't kick mine when I tell you about the new girl I am interested in." I feel suspicious, but offers him my hand and say, "Deal." He takes a breath and says, "I'm starting to like your niece dude." I tense up and say as calmly as I can manage, "My niece? My 18-year-old niece who just had her heart-broken? My niece who I told you guys was off limits?" He sighs and says, "It wasn't on purpose dude when she came here yesterday I was completely thrown for a loop. I got her number and we did some texting last night. She came over and we watched movies and talked. Josh I didn't even kiss her or try to sleep with her or anything like that. I told her about the Casey drama, about my parents, and about so many things I've never wanted to tell people. She fell asleep on me and for the first time since Casey I didn't feel suffocated I felt peace and calm." I feel so conflicted he's my best friend and I want him to be happy, but she's my niece and I want to protect her. I sigh and say, "If you ever hurt my niece I will kick your ass. Best friend or not ok?" He nods and says, "If you want Casey it's going to be a long hard fight and no matter how many time you think your done you'll go back again. Just don't give up easily. She's with Evan now, but what they both did, it will tear them apart eventually I think she knows that too." I nod and we do our man hug thing than head back inside. What a weird day I slept with my best friend's ex who happens to be my crush and he has a crush on my niece this is going to be complicated.

Riley's P.O.V.

I talked to Rusty and calmed him down. He then told me how he went to jail for fighting with Evan. And by fighting I mean Evan was a jerk and beat up his girlfriend's little brother and Rusty went a bit crazy and hit him with a paddle. He informed he couldn't remember my number so he had to call Casey to bail him out and they got into a huge fight about Evan, what Evan did, and what Rusty did. His heart was in the right place. I tell him that I'm 90 % sure Casey slept with my uncle and left out the part about me staying the night at the KT house. I ask him, "So is it really a hard decision which frat to choose?" he says, "No. no it's not." With that being said we make our way over to the KT house. When we walk up they are playing golf. Someone says, "Fore." Then Cappie comes down the front steps and says, "Spitter. A fine day for the holes wouldn't you say?" I giggle he looks ridiculous dressed like that. Josh says, "Indeed, Cappie indeed." He then asks, "What brings you to our fair house?" He turns to a pledge and says, "I think I'm going to need a putter and a screwdriver for this shot, pledge." Rusty says, "Well I wanted to talk to you. I now I missed the deadline for bid acceptance. But I still want to join. I want to be a Kappa Tau." Cappie sets up his shot and says, "Oh it's too late for that buddy. We already reached our quota. You were supposed to let us know by last night." Cappie made his shot and said, "Well look at that." Rusty says, "But I was in jail last night." Cappie seems intrigued, "Really? For what?" Rusty smiles a little and says, "Bar fight." Cappie is now really intrigued he asks, "Anyone good?" Rusty says, "Evan Chambers." Now I know for a fact he's got Cappie's attention, but he also managed to get Josh's. Josh asks, "Who started it?" Rusty said, "He did." Josh asks, "Who ended it?" Rusty says, "I guess I did." Cappie grabs his arm and asks, "You hit him with one of these?" Rusty says, "Pledge Paddle." Cappie says, "Ah. Will you excuse us pledge?" The pledge leaves and Rusty asks, "Is that part of the whole hazing thing? Calling him pledge?" I roll my eyes oh Rusty. Cappie says, "No. Can't remember his name. so the only person who can overturn a missed deadline is the president of the fraternity." Before Rusty can ask I roll my eyes and say, "Cappie you are president of the fraternity." He says, "Why yes I am and I've considered your appeal the course awaits pledge." Cappie shoves golf clubs into Rusty's arms and then looks you me, "You coming Sunshine?" I laugh and say, "Oh no. did you forget my name too?" He looks me in the eyes and says, "Never Riley." I smile and let him show me how his golf course works. It was way more fun than I thought it would be.

The hazing Rusty went through was pretty interesting we were currently at Dobblers with Rusty dressed like a girl and Josh confessing to him while me and Cappie are cracking. I went with Cappie to the bar to get him another drink and we left Josh alone with Rusty. When we got to the bar I looked at Cappie and said, "You know poor Rusty has an 8am class tomorrow right?" Cappie laughs and says, "He has an 8am class he's screwed." I laugh too, because it was a bad move on his part. Cappie asks me, "What time is your first class tomorrow?" I smirk and say, "12:30pm." He puts his arm around me and says, "That's my sunshine." I laugh and look back over where we left Rusty and Josh and I definitely see trouble. Evan and Casey have walked up. I nudge Cappie and say, "Look Cap." He looks over and says, "We should probably head back don't want Rusty going back to jail." I nod and when we walk up they said truce and were hugging, but I could see Evan whisper something in his ear. I knew this was all for show. Prick. I see Josh smirk and I look at Cappie who shrugs Josh says, "Well then let's make it official let's drink on it like men." Oh no he gave Rusty a shot. This is mean, but Evan deserves it I guess. Rusty says, "Thanks Josh." Evan shoots his shot without problem, but Rusty tries to take his and I move more behind Cappie as Josh moves over by Casey then Rusty spits his shot in Evan's face. Ew. What a first week. Gotta love rush week!


	3. Update: Maya

Maya:

It has been a week since Riley left, we all start school tomorrow, and we have not seen each other since we found out Riley left. After Mrs. Matthews left us alone all hell broke loose.

Flashback:

We all watched Mrs. Matthews leave the room. Farkle was the first to speak he said, "I told you guys! I told you! But did you both listen? No, you continuously lied to her and convinced us to go along with it even after we told you to tell her! Now look at what you've done! She's gone all alone and we have no clue where she is." Smackle put a hand on his shoulder and says, "Calm down Farkle." He just shoots us one more glare and says, "I'm going to take a page from Riley's book I need a break from you two. Seen around campus." He takes Smackle's hand and walks out the door.

Zay looks at us with disappointment, he says, "Look guys I know we are all to blame for what happened, but Farkle is right we told you to tell her and you didn't. She has gone to who knows where and she is all alone without any friends to have her back. We are all to blame I have no allusions to that fact, but I just feel like you stuck us in hard position where we had to choose between you and Riley. I'm with Farkle I need some space. Sorry guys." With that said Zay walks out of the apartment.

Lucas looks at me in devastation. He says, "They are right. This is all our fault. We should have told her and we didn't. They wanted us to, they begged us to tell her and we didn't. She wasn't mean in those letters she was just hurt and we did that we hurt her. I just, I just need some time to figure things out. I'll call you when I do that. Later Maya." Then he too walked out the door. Leaving me alone in my misery. I walked to Riley's room. I laid down in her bed and just let the tears flow.

End Flashback.

I don't even want to start school tomorrow, it doesn't feel right without Riley. My best friend is gone, my boyfriend is MIA, my other friends are mad at us and I don't blame them. Farkle, Smackle and Zay have been hanging out still I saw them one day when I was out for a walk. And Lucas went back to Texas to clear his head. He sent me a text to tell me that much, but nothing ever since. I don't really know when he's coming back I'm assuming tonight or tomorrow. I hope everything is going well for Riley at least she deserves that much. I really miss her and I know this whole mess is my fault even Lucas wanted to tell Riley. I knew she was mature enough to handle this, I was just scared I could lose her. In the end, I lost her anyway. Ugh I just want her back.


End file.
